


Is It Really So Strange?

by ficsandfuckery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, Flirty Dean, Fluff, High School, Hurt Dean, M/M, Shower Sex, Strong Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandfuckery/pseuds/ficsandfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out Sam’s been having some pretty inappropriate thoughts about him, and acts accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Really So Strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Pre-season one. High school age-ish.
> 
> Author’s note: This one has a dedication, to my Spirit Brother (she knows who she is), without whom I would not ship this ship possibly at all, and definitely not as hard as I now ship it.
> 
> Also, this fic title is stolen from a song by The Smiths, who aren’t exactly classic rock, but are a classic, and the song is kinda perfect for this fic too, not just the title, so yeah.

I just walked in on Dean jerking off.

He didn’t notice me, and I couldn’t move for a second from shock I guess, so I stayed put until…

I know there’s no end to how wrong and nasty that is, but it didn’t feel all that wrong. I don’t know. The worst part is it made me hard hearing him like that, seeing him. I know I should get over this. I should just ignore it and get a girlfriend, but it’s getting worse all the time. I don’t know what to do.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise, and tried not to grin too widely. He had noticed Sam there, despite what his brother believed, and had been slightly louder than usual for his benefit. He had maybe hoped that Sam would react like this, but he hadn’t actually believed he’d turn his brother on.

He heard the front door open and close, and footsteps in the front room. Dean put the diary back in Sam’s duffel alongside his boxers and zipped it back up.

"Dean?" Sam called. "You in there?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean replied, moving back to the bed. "Just doing some light reading," he said, picking up Sam’s copy of Pride and Prejudice from the nightstand.

Sam pushed open the bedroom door and came in. He saw what Dean was holding and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Pride and Prejudice?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?" Dean replied, affronted. "I love…" he checked the front cover, "Jane Austen."

Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Whatever," he said, coming further into the room and going to his duffel. "I’m gonna do some studying. I’ve got that huge Chem final tomorrow."

"Nerd," Dean said under his breath, glancing over the random page he’d turned to.

"What?" Sam asked, turning around, not sure what he’d heard. Dean looked all too innocently up from the book and smiled up at Sam, standing up so that Sam was only a couple of inches taller than him - a shockingly recent development that Dean was torn between loving and hating.

"Nothing," he answered lightly, forcefully handing Sam the book. "I’ll be in the shower if you need me." He winked in such a way that might possibly be normal between brothers, and walked off toward the bathroom, not quite shutting the door behind him.

 

He’d been doing that a lot at this hotel. Sure, the door was a little tight, but it wasn’t impossible to close the damn thing. Sam ignored it, and the fact that he could hear the sound of Dean’s clothing dropping to the floor one by one, and grabbed his Chem book from his bag.

The fact that he was studying, though, didn’t distract Sam enough that he didn’t hear the slick sounds coming from the bathroom when Dean started jerking off indecently quickly after stepping into the shower. In spite of himself Sam looked up from his book and listened closer, as if to make sure what he was hearing was real.

Dean groaned lowly, the sound of it echoing out into the bedroom through the slightly open door. Sam frowned, willing himself to concentrate and to not be powerfully aroused, but it was no use. Chemistry was nowhere near interesting enough to keep his mind when Dean was making noises like that.

Sam got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door to catch Dean’s attention.

"Hey Dean?" His voice came out more ragged than he’d intended. "Could you keep it down in there? I’m trying to study."

"Mmm… I distracting you, Sammy?" Dean asked, still audibly stroking himself. Sam adjusted himself uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Sam replied through the door. He didn’t sound nearly as annoyed as he meant to. Dean chuckled under his breath and moaned again, and Sam pushed the door open fully, unsure of his next step but hoping that, for the love of God, it would end in Dean shutting the hell up.

What he saw though, stopped him in his tracks. Dean hadn’t closed the shower curtain.

"Dean," Sam choked out, not even sure what to say. Dean - to his credit - dropped his hand from his cock, but that did more harm than good. It stood up, hard and wet, and called more attention to itself than if Dean had left his hand there.

Sam caught himself bringing a hand up to his own crotch. He glanced up at Dean’s eyes, hoping he hadn’t seen that, but he could tell in a moment that he had. His reaction to it was different than Sam had anticipated, though. He looked almost hopeful.

"Sammy," Dean breathed lowly, and in that moment Sam knew he wasn’t the only one who’d been having these thoughts. He still didn’t know what to do though until Dean smiled and raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was going to come any closer.

Sam felt feeling and movement suddenly return to his body, and realized how hard he was for his brother right then. In a moment he stripped out of his clothes, throwing them carelessly to the floor. It’d been years since Dean had seen him completely naked, but he didn’t feel coy or ashamed. He just felt want.

 

Dean smiled as Sam joined him in the shower, immediately pulling him down into a rough, needy kiss which the younger boy reciprocated eagerly. Their tongues met and slid over one another, and suddenly Sam couldn’t get enough of Dean. He slid his hands over the older boy’s wet chest, feeling the hard curves of it, and moaned into his mouth.

Dean dug his fingers into Sam’s hips and slid a hand down around Sam’s already half-hard cock. The younger boy gasped slightly and moaned when Dean gave him a slow, twisting pull. He pushed into the touch and Dean brought the two of them together, close enough that their hard-ons were pressed against one another.

Both groaned, grinding their hips together in desperate need for friction as they kissed, until Dean was a whimpering mess, having already gotten himself started before Sam joined.

Sam felt himself twitch at the desperately blissed out look on Dean’s face, but Sam was nowhere near done with him. Not yet. He pulled away, causing his older brother to clutch at his thick upper arms, groaning in the back of his throat at the loss.

Sam held them just far apart enough that Dean couldn’t get any friction, and pushed him against the wall of the shower. He kissed him deeply on the mouth and Dean moaned into the kiss, still trying to pull him closer. Sam resisted.

"Sammy," Dean pleaded.

"Not yet," Sam whispered in his ear, kissing and licking at his earlobe as he did so. Dean groaned.

"What do you want from me? Please," Dean moaned, too weak with arousal to struggle against Sam for long. Sam pulled back to look at his face, his lust blackened eyes and his kiss reddened lips, and blushed slightly.

"What is it, Sammy? Anything. Tell me," Dean breathed. Sam looked into his eyes.

"I wanna fuck you," he muttered. Dean made a choking sound in the back of his throat, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he asked in a harsh whisper, half hoping he’d heard wrong. Sam kissed Dean’s neck, up to his ear, and muttered lowly there:

"I wanna be as close to you as I possibly can, Dean." He slid a hand down Dean’s ass and rested a finger over his hole, feeling it twitch at the unexpected contact. "I wanna fill you and make you come harder than you ever have."

Dean’s breath hitched. Sam kept still for a moment before he felt the older boy nod slightly.

"Okay," he whispered. When Sam looked at his eyes again they still looked slightly frightened, but Dean urged him on.

Sam pushed slightly against the tension of Dean’s hole with one finger, keeping his gaze in an effort to keep him calm. He felt Dean relax after a moment and let him in before tightening at the strangeness of the sensation. Sam breathed pointedly deep breaths, and Dean nodded sightly and copied him, finally allowing a whole finger inside.

Sam pulled the finger out slowly, and wet it with the shower head before trying for two. Dean seized around them, but relaxed more quickly than before, and soon Sam had two fingers deep inside him. Dean let his eyes fall shut, breathing deeply and looking like he was bout to have a panic attack or cry.

Sam pushed further up and toward himself with his fingers and Dean shuddered around them, his eyes snapping open as he let out a groan. Sam’s lips twitched up into a smile, and he pulled his fingers out slightly before pushing back in and forward, hitting the spot again. Dean’s mouth fell open slightly, his lips twitching upward.

"More," he whispered after a moment of clutching desperately around the two fingers already inside of him. Sam obediently added a third wet finger, which caused Dean to tense, but this time less with the look like he was being tortured. When Sam hit his prostate again, Dean grabbed at his hips and desperately pulled him closer. This time Sam didn’t resist.

"Should I use something…?" Sam asked, stopping him before Dean did anything rash. Dean grabbed one of the hotel shampoo bottles from behind him and shoved it at Sam.

"These things always say ‘for external use only,’" Sam noted worriedly, holding up the bottle and looking for all the world like he was about to start reading it.

"Then just use friggin’ water," Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. "For somebody who wants to fuck me so bad you sure to take your sweet time about it, Sammy."

Sam tossed the bottle to the floor behind him, and made sure he was good and wet before positioning himself between Dean’s legs, which were as spread as he could make them without being too short for the younger boy. Sam tried to slip inside, but Dean’s legs were too close together and he couldn’t reach.

Dean moaned and tried to spread them further, but with no luck. Finally, spreading his own legs slightly to get more stability, Sam put his arms around Dean’s thighs, lifting him from his feet and spreading his legs.

Dean’s breath hitched in shock, but once he realized what Sam was doing, (and that the younger boy was not about to drop him,) he settled between him and the wet wall of the shower - sliding his own arms over and around Sam’s shoulders and his legs around Sam’s waist to steady himself - and adjusted his hips slightly so that Sam was pressed against his opening.

Sam kept his eyes on Dean’s, carefully monitoring his reaction as he lowered Dean slowly, pushing inside. Dean twitched and contracted around his thickness, and the lack of lube made it hurt more than it should, but eventually Sam was completely inside him.

Dean let out a deep breath and bent down to kiss Sam tenderly on the mouth, lightly tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. Sam returned the older boy’s kisses gently, barely moving for fear of hurting him. After a minute Dean moved his hips slightly and moaned against Sam’s lips before pulling away to put his lips next to the younger boy’s ear.

"Fuck me, Sammy," he mewled, panting slightly . "Oh god, need it so bad."

Sam twitched inside him, and in a moment had lifted him up slightly, pulling his own hips back as well before he pushed back inside, this time not nearly as slowly or tenderly. Dean cried out as Sam hit his prostate before pulling back out again.

Dean’s vision went white for an instant as Sam fell into an impressively fast rhythm, pounding into his prostate with nearly every thrust. The older boy angled his hips to get Sam in deeper, and clawed at his back, moaning with the painful pleasure of being stuffed full to bursting.

Sam grunted as he pushed in and out of Dean’s tight, throbbing heat, and planted sloppy, wet kisses on his chest and neck. Dean moaned and struggled to hold back from coming, pulling at Sam’s wet hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Dean," Sam gasped out, too close to coming to make proper thrusts anymore, his rhythm reduced to a desperate grinding of hips as his arms burned with the effort of keeping his brother aloft.

Dean’s breath hitched and he threw his head back against the tile as pleasure finally washed over him, crying out as he came all over his own belly. The sight and feel of Dean contracting around him threw Sam over the edge and he came deep inside him, grunting and moaning against his shoulder.

Once Dean had emptied himself between their heaving chests, he slumped over Sam like a rag doll, blissed out and completely spent. Sam smiled dazedly and struggled not to collapse, slowly lowering both of them to the floor of the shower where Dean didn’t even bother to stay vertical, instead lying down on his back in the puddle at the bottom of the tub.

Sam’s lips twitched at the corners as he fought to get his breath back, and he leaned over Dean, catching his eye before bending down and licking up a long strip of the other’s seed. Dean chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"You like that, Sammy?" he asked drowsily.

"Mmm," Sam hummed, making a sour face and pursing his lips. Dean chuckled again slightly louder as Sam turned around and spat it down the drain.

Sam smiled slightly apologetically when he turned back around, but Dean smiled and gestured for him to lean closer again. Brushing one of Sam’s dark, dripping locks out of the way, Dean pulled him down for a wet, sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

"I love you," Sam muttered reverently against Dean’s lips between kisses. Dean breathed a laugh.

"Come on, Sammy. Let’s not make this any more gay than it has to be, alright?" he suggested, massaging the back of Sam’s neck lightly with one hand. Sam laughed quietly.

"I think it’s already pretty gay, Dean," he pointed out. "I mean you just took me up the ass…"

Dean chuckled and hit Sam on the side, the slapping sound of it echoing.

"Bitch," he muttered fondly.

"Jerk," Sam breathed back affectionately, grinning. They pressed their lips and tongues together again, and Sam all but collapsed on top of Dean, his arms no longer capable of holding even himself up. The two of them lay there like that, kissing loudly and lazily until the hot water ran out and Sam, who was laying right in the stream, was jolted back to reality.

"Jesus," he hissed, jumping slightly when the water suddenly turned a few degrees above the temperature of ice. He struggled to right himself in order to get out of the shower, but Dean pulled them back together again.

"Dean, we can’t just make out all day," Sam chided, sounding regretful as he allowed Dean to pull him down.

"I know that," Dean said. "But you’re not leaving either. Because that would mean I’d get hit by all the freaking ice water coming out of the shower right now."

Sam rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, but stayed put and lifted a tired leg to try and blindly turn off the water with his foot. It look a while, but eventually it was done and Sam collapsed completely back on top of Dean.

"Good job, babe," Dean chuckled.

"Shuttup," Sam grumbled against his chest. "I’m so tired I can’t move. Oh my God, I’m not gonna be able to use my arms or legs for a week."

"You’re tired?" Dean questioned. "Dude, I’m gonna be sitting funny for a week at least and you’re complaining?”

Sam struggled to lift himself up slightly on his elbows and stared worriedly at Dean.

"You’re right. I’m sorry," he apologized, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked. Dean helped him out by holding his shoulders steady, and looked deep into his currently dark green eyes.

"Don’t worry about it, Sammy," he ordered. "Actually that was the best lay of my life. And that’s kind of saying something. I’m not complaining about the pain. It was worth it."

Sam looked at him penetratingly for a few more moments before nodding slowly and pulling himself up into a seated position. He tried to help Dean up too, but Dean did most of the work. Dean grabbed a washcloth and wiped most of the come off his chest before leaning closer to Sam to clean him up too. Sam watched with a faint smile on his lips.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow at him as he tossed away the filthy rag.

"You don’t have a penny," Sam pointed out.

"Blowjob for your thoughts?" Dean tried again without missing a beat. Sam laughed a short bark of a laugh.

"Whore," he commented affectionately.

"You gonna answer the question or not?" Dean asked.

"I’m just thinking about how we’re gonna tell dad about this," Sam answered finally, smiling slightly ironically. Dean grimaced.

"We’re not," he said firmly. "He can’t know. He’d have both our hides, and not in a sexy way."

Sam made a face.

"Is there such a thing as a sexy way? He’s our dad," he said with revulsion. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Says the guy who begged to fuck his big brother and then voluntarily licked up his come," he noted.

Sam rolled his eyes before laughing at himself, at the situation, at all of it. Dean joined in.

"It’ll be our little secret then," Sam finally agreed.

"Swear," Dean whispered, leaning closer. "On something that matters."

Sam’s eyes zeroed in on Dean’s feminine lips, and he couldn’t help but lick his own.

"I swear on spontaneous shower sex with a guy you’ve had a huge crush on for like… forever," Sam whispered flirtatiously, kissing his brother briefly. Dean sniggered.

"And you?" Sam asked.

"I swear on the Florence Nightingale effect and Stockholm Syndrome," Dean whispered jokingly, taking the younger boy’s lips. Sam’s eyebrows pushed together slightly and he broke the kiss.

"Dude, I’m not your hostage," he disagreed. "Nor am I your patient."

"It’s disturbingly close though, isn’t it?" Dean pointed out.

"No!" Sam replied, rejecting the idea firmly and scooting away from his brother a few inches to stand up. Dean held out a hand to be helped up and Sam pulled him to his feet.

Dean stood on his toes and kissed Sam on the lips the way children kiss, all wet and open mouthed. Sam chuckled in spite of himself and pulled away.

"I have to study, Dean," he protested, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack.

"You can study later," Dean tempted, following. He grabbed the ends of Sam’s towel as the younger boy wrapped it around his waist. "How many times can you have a first night together with your big brother? Hmm?" he asked, embracing Sam from behind and nipping at his shoulder. Sam squirmed slightly, and turned around to take Dean in his arms.

The towel fell to the floor as Sam kissed him with tender hunger.

"You make a fair point," he conceded slowly.

Dean grinned against his lips and deepened the kiss.

"Just one more time," Sam muttered, breaking the kiss briefly. "Then I really have to study."

Dean hummed a noncommittal agreement, and kissed him again.


End file.
